


Befriending An Enemy

by ThatOneInkyBoi



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Henry & Sammy Lawrence - Freeform, Other, Sammy Lawrence Lives, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneInkyBoi/pseuds/ThatOneInkyBoi
Summary: Henry took one good last look at Sammy, and he shrugged.  He couldn't believe he got Sammy of all people to actually listen to him and get him to not sacrifice him for the "savior".  Now Sammy's stuck with him, and possibly, by the way how the Ink Demon just left right when he saw him, Mr. Now Inky Lawrence might be of some good use.----Basically an AU where Henry convinces Sammy not to sacrifice him and just come along with him.This kinda goes off the canon way because you CAN'T get him to befriend you, but I'm just choosin my options.  Let the ride begin.





	1. Befriended

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Also, please forgive me if I make Sammy act out of character, I'm not that good at fanfics XD.
> 
> Btw I like the idea of how the mask translates Sammy's emotions, like when he's like WTF the mask shows a face like ○_○.
> 
> I've always wondered about my favorite character Sammy Lawrence, so I thought, WHAT IF Henry befriended him instead of watching him go away and die?
> 
> LE FIND OUT:

Henry doesn't know how he got into this mess.

He's been collecting items, running from Bendy, fighting ink monsters, and now, he's tied up to a wooden pole because of one of his old pals, Sammy Lawrence, who is ready to sacrifice him for the 'savior'.

And this all started when he recieved the slip from Joey to visit the workshop again.

Joey really owes him one for this.

"Sammy! You can't be serious about this!" Henry said, looking at what used to be his former friend. Sammy just looked at him, not finishing his sentence about hearing Bendy from above. 

"Hush little sheep, it's time for bed and then, after this, he will set. Us. Free." Sammy said, but it felt more like a whisper. Henry watched Sammy put the axe down, and start for the door and thought of something to say to stop him, because even if he is kinda now insane, he was still a good companion to work with and also, MAINLY, he doesn't want to die. "He will set m-" 

"What makes you think that?" Henry cried out. Sammy stopped, and looked straight back at him. "Excuse me?" 

"What makes you think that Bendy will set you free from your inky.......body?" Sammy seemed to ponder this, but then he looked back and Henry and said "There's no need to question the savior. He WILL come to set us free." 

"What if he doesn't? What if instead of doing what you pleased, he kills you instead?" Sammy slightly gasped at that. "I am his prophet!!! " Sammy started yelling while slowly walking back to Henry. "I am LOYAL to him! He would never hurt me!"

"Sammy, look around at this place. Look at yourself! This place is in shambles because of him! Haven't you seen the ink monsters, the CLEARLY insane writing on the walls-" Sammy kinda fakely coughed and said "That was me." Henry just stared at him for a bit. 

"-the way how he kept you here? If Bendy does really consider you his prophet, why didn't he free you a long time ago? What are you still DOING here???" Those words hit Sammy hard, and he closely thought of them before responding. "Sammy... don't do this! Let me go, and maybe, we can find a different way."

"And what will I get out if that?" Sammy said back, looking straight at him, but Henry could tell he was curious. "You can tag along, and maybe, because he's after me, you can see your 'savior' aga-" 

Right before he finished, Sammy excitedly said "I can see himmm?!?!?!?" Henry sighed but smiled. "Well he IS trying to kill me, so I see why not."

"Of course. Of course."

Sammy quickly untied him and tossed him the axe. Henry stumbled before grabbing it, nearly cutting his head right open. "SAMMY!" "Whoops." Sammy waited for Henry, and said "Lead the way to the god."

Henry simply rolled his eyes and started forward, but that triggered some Searchers to come out of the ink puddles that were there. This startled Henry, but he went straight in to kill them. After he killed 3, he saw Sammy kill one of them with Wally's dustpan. 

"What?" Sammy stated, looking at him. Henry just shook his head and muttered "Nothing."

They started for the hallway in the middle, Henry breaking the wooden boards blocking the path, until there were none. But then the axe broke.

Henry stared at the handle of the axe, the metal part now being on the floor. "Awwwww" "Knew it. I knew that axe was loose." Sammy said, examining the head of the axe while squatting down to get a better look.

"Good job Henry." "Thank you, Sammy." They both said sarcastically to each other.

They both started out for the inky corridor, examining the walls with the broken boards. When Henry was right about to move forward to the exit, the one and only inky monster looking Bendy appeared out of the ink and death stared at the two people standing there.

Or so it thought.

Bendy only came face-to-face with Sammy, who looked like a child that just recieved a suprise birthday party. Henry was in the corridor next to the exit which had multiple hallways coming out of it. He was gasping quietly.

Sammy and Bendy just stared at each other. One very, VERY confused and the other having the best day in their life. Bendy instantly regretted coming out, and just went back down into the inky abyss.

"Awwww." Sammy said, looking down sadly at the ink lake. Henry looked back out, noticing Bendy gone. He cheered and was about to go for the exit, only to see that Bendy has sealed the exit with hard ink. " Awwwww."

Sammy looked back at Henry, seeing the two corridors. "We should check out those corridors, just in case. I say we take ........right." Henry hesitantly agreed, and followed Sammy down until they found a door at the end. 

They both entered it, and just as a precaution, Henry placed a board of wood to lock the door in case Bendy decided to come back. Sammy examined the room, seeing all the Bendy plushies and smiling happily. 

Henry walked forward until he saw a bacon soup can come out from behind the hallway thats connected to the room. 

Sammy and Henry both stared at it. "Whos there?" Henry said, slowly walking a back. A figure came forward from the hallway, one that took Henry by suprise, and Sammy... who was holding 5 Bendy dolls.

The figure stared quietly at Henry, who was in utter disbelief.

"Boris?"


	2. Welcome The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Sammy go with Boris to continue to find a way out of the workshop. While they are navigating through the maze that they call their work, a cartoon that has been long remembered by Henry comes back. 
> 
> The Angel is back in the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGASH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!
> 
> I never really thought about the popularity of this, but thank you for all the kudos!!!! YAY!
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for not posting a chapter for a while, I went on vacation with no internet and had school when I got back. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> But also, if you see something that's wrong, don't feel bad to tell me about it! I want this fanfic to be the best I could make it, and I could use your guys help if I haven't accomlished that!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!!!

Henry woke up dazed, wondering what was going on when he opened his eyes.

The first thing that he saw was Sammy Lawrence, his fellow coworker and previous enemy, standing over him. "Hello little sheep." Henry yelped, and instantly shoved Sammy's face away from his body. "Hey!" Sammy said, stumbling back, "What was that for?" Henry sat up and gave him a glare. 

"Please don't stand like that over me again. Next time I may confuse you with something else and try hitting you. On purpose."

Sammy huffed at him while he was getting out of the bed. Henry looked around, examining a poster and giant box beside him in the room. "Who brought us here?" "Oh, Boris did!" Sammy said. 

Memory of the previous day hit Henry like a truck. He had come back to the workshop only to be trapped in, and convinced Sammy not to sacrifice him to Bendy. Bendy had come up to stop them, but he quickly left and they followed the path which led them to Boris. Henry sighed as he got up, and headed out with Sammy following in pursuit.

They arrived in the main room of the safe house, where Boris was sitting at the table. Henry examined the room, while Sammy went to go stand next to Boris. "Well, I'm awake now, so we should think about heading ou-"

"Yeah about that....." Sammy started. He pointed to the exit, which was locked. "It's a metal door, and it's missing the lever. Someone must have took it down, and we can't leave without it."

The duo instantly turned to Boris.

Henry walked up to Boris, who was still sitting at the table. "Boris, do you know what happened to the lever?" Boris stayed quiet, but gave Sammy a knowing look.

Sammy looked back at Henry. "He's hungry. He won't give the lever until then." Henry looked at Sammy as if he just read a pile of mumbo jumbo, but then just stammered, "O-oh okay then. Because you're with me to see your 'savior', you're gonna have to help me."

"Knew it." Sammy rolled his eyes. But he went looking for the bacon soup cans with him either way. 

Henry found two when he saw Sammy looking through the chest that was in the room where he woke up, and soon after, he saw him pull out a soup can triumphantly. "We have 3 so far, so I'm guessing that we should be fine now." Henry said, Sammy nodding in agreement.

Henry took the can and walked back to the main room. He put the soup in a pot and heated it up over the stove and stared at it for a long time.

A few moments later, Henry turned off the heat and put the soup in a bowl for Boris. He then carried it over to him and set it on the table. 

Boris looked at the bacon soup, and then turned behind the table. Sammy and Henry watched him reach in back to grab something, and then he brought up a small toolbox next to the fully cooked soup bowl.

Sammy opened it up, and took out the missing door lever. "Knew it Henry. Knew it." He walked over to the door and fit the lever snugly into the slot. He beckoned Henry over, and pulled it.

The door opened but right before Henry could walk out, Sammy realized something and dashed back into the room where they started. Henry gave a confused look in his direction, but just shrugged. Sammy will come back.

Hopefully.

While he was gone, Henry went forward, Boris following in pursuit, down the hallway. 

When they got to the end of it, Sammy came running back, holding something in his hand. Henry looked at it, and realized it was a bone, and stared at Sammy confused. Sammy smiled mischeviously at him, and then gave the bone to Boris, who happily put it in his mouth, the ends sticking out. Henry understood now.

Sammy looked down to the right, where there was a hallway coated in darkness. "Looks like we're gonna need a flashlight." Henry said, walking forward and peering into it. Sammy looked down at a table which was near the entrance and grabbed a flashlight.

"Speak the name of the devil and he will come." Henry muttered, staring at the object. Sammy looked at him suprised, smiled at him when a thought came into his mind, and then yelled out "BENDY!!!!!"

Henry looked at him half angrily and half confused. "What was THAT for??????" "Going off by what you said, our lord might pay us a visit." Henry sighed. "You're saying that as if thats a good thing."

"It is." Sammy said, turning on the light and walking down the hall. Henry gave Boris a amused look, and then they proceeded to follow Sammy down the hallway.

After a bit of walking down, a large clanking noise was heard from the walls. "Did any of you guys hear that?" Henry questioned, looking at the other two. Boris just looked at him, while Sammy just nodded. "Maybe it wa-"

"Sammy. Please. No more about this 'savior' that really isn't." Sammy threw the flashlight at Henry angrily for insulting his lord and walked through the rest of the hallway by himself. In the dark.

Boris and Henry just stared at where Sammy walked off, and looked back at each other. "Did he really just do that?" Henry proceeded to grab the flashlight, and a few moments later, Henry heard Sammy yell down the hallway "HENRY, There's a PROBLEM."

Henry and Boris ran over, Henry looking worried about what could be this problem. What he found was Sammy and what looked to be like a impassible locked door. "How are we gonna get through this one?"

Henry came closer and examined the door. "It's probally switch activated. Anyone have any ideas?"

Boris, who was squatted down near a vent by the door nodded. Henry gave him the flashlight and the two others stared as Boris crawled through the vent. 

A few moments later, the door mechanicaly opened, and right when Sammy looked into the new room, he dashed right in. Henry first examined the room, and seeing Sammy staring marvelously at Bendy cutouts and a giant Bendy plushie made him facepalm.

Henry walked in and stared at the giant sign in the middle of the room that read "Heavenly Toys." He saw lots of Bendy cutouts and stared at the ink pouring behind the sign and then walked up the staircase at the end of the room. Henry had to yell quite a few times to get Sammy to come over though.

Henry and Sammy walked into the room behind the pillar that had the Heavenly Toys sign. That room was a plushie maker, and when Henry saw the door blocked, he groaned. "Why is the door always blocked?" 

"We have to move the shelves outta there." Sammy stated, and proceeded to find a way to do so. Before they entered the room, Henry had noticed a switch, and he decided to go investigate that now. He followed the wire back out and pulled the switch.

"Henry! You did something!" Sammy yelled out from the room, and Henry rushed over. He saw the belts on the walls moving, but some were blocked off. Henry investigated a blocked one, but saw that a severed headless Bendy plush was blocking it. 

"Sammy, there a bits of plushies blocking the belts from moving. Lets remove them so that we can go on." Sammy and Henry started to grab the plushies from the belts and soon after, Henry could pull another switch that moved the shelves.

When he tried a few times, Sammy told him to stop. A little area next to the blocked door was open, and there was a audio log from Shawn Flynn, a old employee and there was a ink blob in a bowl. Henry and Sammy investigsted it, and after Henry touched it, it turned into a little inky Boris. "Woah."

After seeing that, Sammy hurriedly touched it, watching it go from Boris, to Alice, to the ink machine, and finally to Bendy. "Perfect!" 

Henry rolled his eyes and waited for Sammy to leave so he can activate the lever and not trap him. That didn't happen for a while though.

When Sammy FINALLY left, Henry pulled the lever and watched the door become accessible. Henry walked through it, but before he left Sammy took a Bendy plush from one of the shelves.

In the next room, there were small tv screens and a huge glass window at the end. When they walked into the middle, the lights shut off. "Wait what!?!?" Henry said, suprised. All of the tv screens showed Alice Angel's face, and was playing the song 'I'm Alice Angel.' Sammy looked kinda happy, while Henry was questioning everything at that point.

After about 20 seconds, a light behind the glass window turned on, and they saw a door labeled with 'Alice Angel.' Starting to get bad feelings about this, Sammy went into the corner of the room that was one of the closest to the glass window and just sat there, cuddling the Bendy plush, waiting.

Suddenly, a deformed looking Alice Angel screamed. "I'M ALICE ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!" Henry literaly jumped outta suprise. Alice screamed again, and smashed the glass. It went completely dark.

"I see you there."

"A new fly in my endless web."

"Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with the angels."

After a bit, the lights went back on. Henry got up, dazed, and stared at Sammy, who looked utterly terrified. "I'm guessing she didn't notice you." Henry said, getting his composure back.

"I guess." Sammy said as he got up. There was a new hallway at the left side of the room and they both hurriedly went through it. At the end were two passage ways with one sign pointing at each individual way. One was labeled 'the Demon' and the other 'the Angel'.

They both stared at the signs, thinking of their response.

"Angel." "Demon." They both said, Sammy being the one who said "Demon" and Henry saying "Angel".

"Dude are you for serious? Thats the path of a demon." Henry stared at him. "You wouldn't like it."

"I'm here now. I am literally made of ink. I xon't think it would matter."

"Still, no going to the demon side. Bendy may spawn in and proceed to ki-." Right then and there, Sammy dashed into the Demon side. "SAMMY!" And after seeing the Angel side close, he cursed himself for ever saying those words. Slowly going after Sammy, he saw him listening to a log from Joey Drew about 'beliefs and cheating death'. Henry waddled through the huge ink puddle of the demon path and quickly scurried out.

Sammy, still holding the plush, listened to the log. After it was done. He looked straight ahead. "I feel inspired."

Henry, with Sammy hurrying to catch up, walked through a long hallway.

They walked up to a door, and Henry opened it swiftly, and the duo saw a Bendy cutout peek out of the other end of the shorter hallway.

Sammy, who had gotten his hopes up, had ran straight to the end, grin fading when he had caught sight of what moved. Henry saw Boris staring back at them nonchalonatly, while Sammy looked like a kid that got no candy. 

"Hey Boris. Do you have anything we can protect ourselves with?" Boris held out the gent pipe in his hand. "Thanks!"

With Boris now following, Henry and a not-so-sad-anymore Sammy continued through the door, entering a room covering in shelves with an ink bottom. Sammy took a look around while Henry sped through the room, not giving anything a glance.

At the end of the room was a door with wires coming out connected to a switch and some other thing in the back end of the new hallway. "Looks like we need to flip to switches at the same time." Sammy said, who had come up behind Henry

"Boris stay here, while Sammy and I look for the other one." Henry took Boris's silence as a yes, so he took Sammy down the hallway with him. 

After he reached the end and turned left, he saw a short hall with the lever and a Butcher Gang poster. Upon further inspection of the poster, a Piper broke through the poster and screamed. 

Henry jumped back, watching it faceplant the floor and get up, wrench in hand. Sammy, not thinking, grabbed the Gent pipe and started to smack the enemy with it, successfully killing it but getting hit in the face a few times. "Oof."

After that, Henry gathered himself and pulled the lever. 

After hurrying back to not run into more enemies, the newly returned trio went through the door into a large room with an elevator at one side. "We have nothing to do but go in right?" Henry said, seeking reassurance.

"Nope. We can just annoy each other here too." Sammy responded, already walking down the staircase. "I'l take the elevator, please."

Once they got in, after Henry stared at the 'Gents' door near the end, the elevator automatically started going down. Before that though, Henry took notice of the LEVEL K sign in the room.

"You're so intresting... so different." Alice Angel said as they went slowly down.

"I have to say I'm an instant fan."

"Looks like you've got a date with an angel!"

Sammy looked suprisingly happy to hear her voice.

"Come to me now. Level Nine."

"'Just follow the screams."

Once they arrived, Henry looked at his new companions. Sammy, who was staring back at him amused, and Boris, who somehow always looked expressionless, even with that bone in his mouth. Henry took a deep breath.

"Okay. The Angel's expecting us"

He moved forward.

"Let's go on."

And let a new chapter in this sinister world begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whosh! I'm done!!!!
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but no promises, sorrryyyyyy!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!!


	3. The Angel's Bidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know that Alice is here and alive, Henry and the others have no choice but to follow. 
> 
> But they haven't thought it through,
> 
> especially what dangers they'll face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A LONG TIME IM SO SORRY!!!!
> 
> About 6 months AAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I really hope this doesn't happen again :'( (it won't lol, cauz skool is done and I don't have to hunch over a desk studying for finals YES)
> 
> But still, I hope you enjoy!

"Come now, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here."

Henry ignored the 'twisted' part of that sentence for the best of him.

With Boris, he went down the stairs, while Sammy jumped of the railing, nearly becoming an ink-pile himself, just to hear the tape down at the lower part. When Sammy played it, Henry recognized the voice of Thomas, making statements about the elevator and how he'll take the stairs now on.

"There are stairs?" Henry asked, glancing around the room to find a doorway. This workshop is huge, why would anyone want to take the stairs to go anywhere? You'd spend a lot of time walking...

"She's quite a gal." Hendy muttered to himself, approaching the doorway at the other side of the room. It was being held up by a massive Alice Angel statue, which made it hard to ignore. Sammy noticed, and ran back up to him.

The door started to open, metal squeaking from most likely from all the disuse, and Henry was ready to squeeze through (getting impatient), when Boris decided he GOTTA GO FAST! and zoomed past Henry and Sammy, who instantly looked up, confusion masked on his face.

"Boris!!" Henry yelled, managing to go through the door at that moment (practically had to squirm through) "BORIS WAIT!!!"

Sammy yelped instantly, seeing Henry go through the door, and ran after him. "Henry! Wait! What's going on?!?!?!" He asked, running the corners to keep track of him.

But his message fell on deaf ears.

Because when he entered the room: all he could see was ink, pooling on the floor, and dead Boris clones strapped onto tables everywhere. He saw a few Butcher Gang clones, but they were all dead. Boris was looking at the closest Boris clone, staring into those X'd out eye of theirs.

Henry started to walk through the ink puddle, stepping on planks so that he won't have to waddle through the pool. 

"Look around." Alice thundered from the intercoms placed around the room. "It took so many of them to make me beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind."

Henry noticed vaguely that Alice never mentioned Sammy at all; who was now listening to a tape of Susie talking about a 'date' with Joey. Did she even notice that he was here...? Or did she choose to ignore him..?

"I had to do it. She made me!" Alice said, cutting out again without another word. Henry, thank the gods, had managed to get to the end without falling into the ink. Last thing I'd want to do is be soaked head to toe with ink, he thought to himself. He walked through the hallway at the end, and saw a Alice Angel cutout.

He silently raised his pipe to SMASH it to bits (he didn't want to see it), until he heard electrocution noises from the room to the right. Upon looking, he saw Alice staring at a Piper strapped to a table, and she was electrocuting him. 

He thus hid the pipe behind his back and walked right in, ignoring the cries of Sammy who had fallen into the ink.

Well, it suits him.

"Hm. Now we come to the question... " Alice said, giving Henry a questioning, almost menacing look. "Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight?" She laughed. 

"The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?" She said putting her hand on her chest. She then pointed maddeningly at the Piper who was (not so literally) screaming help me. "Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!! "

Henry flinched when Alice yelled out. "Do you know what it's like?" She whispered, almost hyperventilating from the memory. "Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl!"

She calmed herself down, becoming collected. "The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was a wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... " She spread her arms out majestically. "It made me an angel!" 

"I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So... almost perfect." Alice thought for a second, 'maybe contemplating whether she should kill him or not' Henry thought. He practically begged in his mind for Sammy or Boris to come barreling in, distracting her long enough for his escape if she DID want to kill him.

"Yes. I will spare you."

Henry cheered.

"For now." 

Well there goes THAT.

"Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensy, weensy little favors for me first."

Henry solemnly nodded, since it seemed like the only reasonable thing to do now. Alice was about to finish up her speech, but at that exact moment Sammy came barreling in, smacking Henry right in the head with his Bendy plushie and yelling at how "YOU LEFT ME THERE IN THE INK! I COULD'VE LOST MY SAVIOR!!"

Henry could only shield his head from the blows and was yelling "Sammy WAIT stop! I don't know what your talking about so calm down so that we can talk like RATIONAL PEOPLE!" Sammy instantly shut up, and stared at Henry as if saying 'go on'.

"So you're saying that I ditched you?" Henry said, remembering when he walked into the room, he heard Sammy yelling.. "Yup." Sammy said, looking at him distastefully. "I nearly lost my plushie because of you!"

Henry turned away with a worried yet smiling grin. "I think that would've been for the better" he muttered out softly, making sure that Sammy wouldn't hear it.

Alice instantly cleared her throat, making her presence known to Sammy. He gasped, and then slumped his shoulders. "What happened to you..?" He said softly, as if addressing an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time. Alice looked surprised at the soft tone, and shook her head. She looked back at him with a firm expression.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not, thanks to this bonehead." Sammy replied, pointing at Henry. "So DEAL WITH IT HAHA!" He cried out, bending his knees and pointing at Alice in a mocking grin. 

Alice's reply was a very FORCED calm expression, Henry could see the twitches on her face and the anger in her eyes.

"Well anyway, return to the lift, my little errand boy." 

Sammy glanced at Henry questioningly, and Henry made a gesture that said I'll explain later.

"We have work to do!"

\-------------

Henry took one last look at the wrench that Alice had given him. He just got his first task, and he wasn't so sure about this.

"My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts!" Alice had yelled through the intercoms.

Wow. Being rude to the one who was helping her was kinda mean.

Then again, he is doing this so she won't kill him.

Fair trade, right?

Henry glanced up to Sammy, who was looking through the elevator doors at all the levels passing by. Boris was staring at him, giving him the same look he's been giving him for the past 30 minutes he was awake. Not creepy at all. Not creepy at all.....

The elevator slowed to a stop, and Henry took a look at Level K. There was a staircase leading to a slightly higher level to his left, and to the right there was a closed door. Probably the staircase Thomas was talking about earlier.

Sammy was about to step out from the elevator when Alice's voice rang out again.

"There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths." Henry turned and looked at Sammy, then proceeded to continue walking out from the elevator.

"But there is one rule we all know and respect down here. Beware the Ink Demon." Sammy slightly tensed up at this.

" Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you." Sammy instantly brightened up, and Henry didn't like that at ALL.

"For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date. Now, let us begin our work." Alice stopped talking, and Henry once again looked at Sammy. "Don't go running out from our hiding place when Bendy comes out OKAY? The only reason your alive is because I forced you to come with me. Alice even said 'I thought you were dead.' From BENDY."

Sammy only tched in response.

"So don't go trying to kill us both okay?" Sammy then only nodded meekly, but still had that grin on his face. Oh how much Henry wanted to grab bleach and dunk it on him to make it go away.

The two were both out of the elevator, as Boris seemed to have a personal deathly-fear of Bendy, he just stood there, watching them.

Excuse me, we have some work to do. So some help might be APPRECIATED! 

Henry proceeded to run up the stairs, but on his last step, Alice started talking again.

"Have you met him? The Ink Demon? They say he hears everything." Henry stopped instantly. 

"Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper." Sammy looked around, and muttered 'there is no paper here..'

"I wouldn't run so fast if I were you, you never know what will draw him in." Henry paled a fraction, looking around to see if he brought Bendy to him. Sammy though, had the opposite reaction, and suddenly had the same malicious grin on his face, if not bigger.

Henry looked at Sammy, then shook his head wildly. No. No. NO. DON'T YOU DA-

But Sammy had already grab the wrench from his hand when he walked out. He looked at it, grinned at Henry, then THREW it on the floor, proceeding to make the loudest BANG he thought a dropped tool can make. 

And sure enough, Henry started to see inky webs appearing from the door behind Sammy, where the stairs were.

Inky webs were not a good sign. Not at all.

"Sorry Henry" Sammy said sheepishly. "I just couldn't stand to miss up on this chance."

Henry dashed down the stairs like a madman, grabbed Sammy despite his protests, and threw himself into the elevator. He quickly closed the elevator doors, just as the door to the side opened. Bendy, with his glorious, inky body, walked into the room.

Henry and Sammy were both at the door. One just looked very annoyed, and the other looked like he saw Santa on Christmas put the biggest present for him.

After Bendy left, Henry grabbed Sammy, yelled "Okay I swear don't do that again or I'll feed you to Alice", and fast-walked up the stairs to the room at the top.

After smashing the ink monster that came up, Henry took a quick peek at the room. It was the same level that they had come up from, coincidentally. He walked through the hallway, and turned left and right. Another hallway. Great.

Now where were those gearboxes..? 

Sammy walked into the shelves room, and nearly got his head smashed off from a Piper. He stumbled back, at proceeded to smack the piper twice with the wrench for hitting him. But he died. Sammy collected something that he dropped.

"Henry, I found a gear. This dude was holding it." Sammy said, going back to Henry. He tossed him the wrench. "You need it more then I do. I won't die or anything without it." 

Looking around the toy shelves, and smashing yet another two ink monsters, they found three gears. After going under further investigations in the hall they came from they found another.

"Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me."

The duo started for the elevator.

"And try not to die on the way back."

They walked a little bit more urgently then.

Upon getting into the elevator and going to Level 9, Alice talked about a little someone named Sammy.

"Sammy said I had talent, he was always a good liar..." Sammy tensed up at this, yelling out how he wasn't lying about that statement. He earned a moment of silence from her.

".........Still you were once a very handsome man, Sammy." Sammy's face turned red, and he became flustered.

"Oooooooo Sammy you got a admirer!!!" Henry said, smiling evilly while edging closer to the ink man.

"I do not!" He yelped, and muttered about whether she had meant it or not. Alice stayed silent. 

\--------------

"Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They're just stuffed full of extra-thick ink. It makes me sick!" Henry nearly gaged at the thought of fat Searchers roaming the halls.

"And yet... it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together." Henry felt her pain at that moment. Sammy was very confused.

"If you're going to catch them, you'll have to learn to move quietly. Come back to my door. I have something that you'll need." Henry walked to the contraption near the door which gave him the wrench before. The cover slid and revealed a ink syringe.

"So our mission is go gather ink from these 'swollen ones'" Sammy said, staring at the syringe. It seemed like that was the only way to get the ink, so he put the wrench in the miniature trashcan that they put the gears in.

It probably led to Alice anyway.

They walked back to the elevator, and Henry looked at the buttons. "What Level do you think they would be in?" Henry asked, glancing at Sammy. He pondered.

"Level 11. I remember I saw something come out of the ink, and it looked very much like a swollen one." Sammy said. Henry clicked the button for Level 11 and waited as the levels zoomed by.

When they got to Level 11, Sammy hopped out and ran into the next room. Henry waved bye to Boris and then followed him. He had to kill a Searcher that nearly sprang upon Sammy's back though.

Sammy opened the door to his right, and saw some instruments. He began some further investigations into them after smashing the spawned Searcher with his Bendy plushie.

"Sammy where are you going?" Henry yelled from the other room, looking back at his friend. Sammy shushed him, smacked something, and ran over to get the syringe from Henry. He then ran back and collected some ink. 

"We have one down!"

"Okay....?"

They walked through the original hallway, only to discover that the only way to get to the rest was a ink-filled hall, which was to Henry's dismay. He waddled through it as fast as he could, because he did not want permanent ink stains on his pants.

Well, okay he doesn't care. Because when this is all over he is going to burn his clothes.

He killed the Fisher that was walking around, and found another Swollen one. He killed it of course, and got another puddle of ink.

He looked at the window to the far side, and saw a inky man like Sammy. He had a projector on his head, and had wires coming out from everywhere. "Hey, Sammy look!" Sammy looked, and he brightened up. "Norman!"

He dashed through the side door to talk to the Projectionist, but through the window, Henry could see his face fall. "Sammy?"

Sammy yelled through the window: "He disappeared!"

Oh.

That's he saw inky webs again from the hallway, and he grabbed Sammy and dashed into the room. He looked around in a frenzy for where to hide, and then spotted a Miracle Station in the room. He literally threw Sammy in, and then himself, and closed the door. "Ughhhhh" Sammy said, wincing from the slam, and trying to get up. "What's going on?"

"Your 'savior' is here, and I recommend that you don't squeal or anything." Henry replied snappily. Sammy winced at the hard tone, but stayed put. He couldn't see anything, and Henry was literally stepping on him. Personal space please.

After Bendy left, Henry jumped out from the Miracle Station, yelled "AATTAACCKK!", and then proceeded to destroy the Swollen one that had popped in.

"Thinking I'm loud, you should listen to yourself!" Sammy said, surprised that the Swollen one didn't hear him and disappear.

"We have three blobs of ink now. Should that be enough?" Henry asked, looking at the syringe. Alice answered that question for him.

"How sickening! Makes my skin crawl! But the task is done. Bring me back my equipment, please." Henry silently thanked her for the politeness, and waddled back to the elevator, with Sammy following behind him. 

He hopped that this would end soon. 

Or else he would probably destroy all cartoons that came his way.

𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬:

𝐇𝐞𝐲 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬!

𝐈'𝐦 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐇𝐒, 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐮𝐬𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐎𝐏𝐈𝐃 𝐒𝐊𝐎𝐎𝐋! 𝐈𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬. 𝐖𝐚𝐚.

𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞, 𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐨 𝐈 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐛𝐚𝐝𝐥𝐲. 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐮𝐝𝐨𝐬 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤.

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐍𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚 "𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲?" 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝.

𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧! 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞!

"𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑒𝑧𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ (𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑡), 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐵𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝐺𝑂𝑇𝑇𝐴 𝐺𝑂 𝐹𝐴𝑆𝑇! 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑧𝑜𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑆𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑦"

𝐁𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐒𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜. 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝.

"𝐻𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑖𝑝𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑆𝑀𝐴𝑆𝐻 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑖𝑡𝑠 (ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑖𝑡), 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑛𝑜𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡."

𝐘𝐞𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐁𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐌 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟑 𝐛𝐲 𝐉𝐚𝐳𝐞 𝐂𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐦𝐚. 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐝𝐝 𝐢𝐭! 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐢𝐭.

"'𝑌𝑒𝑠. 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢.' 𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑. '𝐹𝑜𝑟 𝑛𝑜𝑤.' 𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑇𝐻𝐴𝑇."

𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐬 𝐮𝐩 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭.

"𝑌𝑂𝑈 𝐿𝐸𝐹𝑇 𝑀𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑅𝐸 𝐼𝑁 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐼𝑁𝐾! 𝐼 𝐶𝑂𝑈𝐿𝐷'𝑉𝐸 𝐿𝑂𝑆𝑇 𝑀𝑌 𝑆𝐴𝑉𝐼𝑂𝑅!!"

𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝟏𝟎𝟏: 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟.

"𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑣𝑎𝑡𝑜𝑟, 𝑎𝑠 𝐵𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑙𝑦-𝑓𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝐵𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑦, ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒, 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚."

𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬.

"𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛, 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑖𝑓 ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝐵𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑦 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑆𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ, ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑢𝑑𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑙𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑔𝑟𝑖𝑛 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒, 𝑖𝑓 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑏𝑖𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑟."

𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐞. 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐮𝐞.

"𝐴𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝐵𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑦 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡, 𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑏𝑏𝑒𝑑 𝑆𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑦, 𝑦𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 "𝑂𝑘𝑎𝑦 𝐼 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑜𝑟 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜 𝐴𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑒", 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑎𝑠𝑡-𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑟𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑝."

𝐎𝐎𝐅. 𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐚𝐥 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎.

"'𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑟𝑦 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘." 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑢𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛."

𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐁𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐲. 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐨 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰.

".........𝑆𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑛, 𝑆𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑦." 𝑆𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑦'𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑑, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑙𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑

𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩.

𝐻𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑛𝑣𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑔𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑝𝑎𝑤𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑆𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝐵𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑦 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑒.

𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐞!

𝑆𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑢𝑝. "𝑁𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑛!"

𝐈'𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐍𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲... 𝐬𝐨 𝐲𝐞𝐚

𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑗𝑢𝑚𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑀𝑖𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑙𝑒 𝑆𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛, 𝑦𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 "𝐴𝐴𝑇𝑇𝐴𝐴𝐶𝐶𝐾𝐾!", 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑐𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑆𝑤𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑝𝑜𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛.

𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲....

𝐎𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐭. 𝐈'𝐦 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐮𝐝𝐨𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡!

𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐭. 𝐀𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐬?


End file.
